


Bring back Ed

by DieAstra



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: What will happen after Kelly said "No" at the end of episode 2x13 "Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow"? How much will change? And how will Gordon be able to fix it?Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet!





	Bring back Ed

Kelly was sitting in the captain’s chair the next morning when Gordon came to the bridge to start his shift. That wasn’t unusual. Often Ed had to take calls from the various admirals at this time of the day. But by noon he still hadn’t arrived. Gordon turned around in his chair.

“Hey, Kelly, where’s Ed?”

“First, Lieutenant,” – and she emphasized his rank – “… that would be ‘Captain’ to you and second, I have no idea what or who you are talking about.”

Gordon opened and closed and opened his mouth again in a very good impression of a goldfish but no words came out. Something was very wrong and the weird thing was everyone else acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

In his wildest dreams he would never have thought to one day be the sanest person on a ship’s bridge.

Then he caught Bortus looking at him from the side, shaking his head very slightly. Gordon got the hint and decided to shut up for now. But he was damned if he would not get to the bottom of this.

He didn’t have to pretend to not care for much longer. Kelly gave him a new order. “Report yourself to sick bay. Let’s have the doctor take a good look at you. You seem to be a bit delusional this morning.”

As soon as someone else had taken his place at the console Gordon fled out of this weird bridge. And he hadn’t even had anything to drink yesterday evening!

When he arrived at sick bay Doctor Finn already expected him. She made a show of checking him properly with all the other nurses around. When she was finished, she asked him to take a seat in the adjoining office and closed the door. Gordon felt suddenly very uncomfortable. Maybe he really was starting to go crazy? But how could he make up someone like Ed? His best friend for years, they had been at Union Point together, and Gordon had helped him through his divorce. Why would his mind play tricks on him like that?

“Now this may sound like a weird question,” Claire started to speak, “but what is the last thing you remember from yesterday? Please be honest. Everything will stay in this room, I promise.”

She had taken the seat at the other side of the desk. Gordon looked her long into the eye and saw only honesty. She was not out to get him. He decided to trust her.

So he told the whole story about how suddenly there was a seven years younger version of Kelly on the ship who had time traveled but how they eventually came up with a solution to send her back to her place and time, after doing a memory wipe so she would not change the timeline somehow.

Claire nodded slowly. “That’s exactly as I remember the events too. But so far I have not found anyone else having these memories. I’ll have to thank you as I was starting to think I should declare myself unfit for duty.”

Gordon could feel a huge stone dropping from his heart. He was relieved to not be in this alone anymore. But if what Claire said was true, they were in really deep trouble. Then he remembered Bortus.

“I think Bortus knows too. He gave me a sign this morning on the bridge.”

“Okay, I’ll ask him next.”

“What else are we going to do now?”

“I’ll continue getting everyone down here for a routine check and try to get more information. I’ll write something up about you needing a day of rest. We’ll meet in the evening, maybe then I’ll have more information. Be careful whom you are talking to. Good luck!”

*****

Gordon had lied down on his bed to try and find some rest, but his thoughts were tumbling. Something must have gone very wrong but he had no idea how to fix this. Time travel and timelines were still very new concepts. But it must have something to do with younger Kelly. It was no coincidence that this happened right after she left.

At 1800 his door chimed and Doctor Finn arrived, together with Bortus and Isaac. Gordon got up to meet them. They all looked very concerned.

“That’s everyone?” Gordon cut straight to the point. No time for pleasantries.

“Yeah, that’s everyone I could confirm.”

“What about Talla, John and Yaphit?”

“They don’t seem to remember. Sorry.”

“I think I may have a theory on that.” Once Isaac had everyone’s attention he continued, “I believe only those that were deeply affected by the captain do remember him. Lieutenant Malloy, you only are the ship’s helmsman because Captain Mercer brought you in. Lieutenant Commander Bortus…”

“…I am deeply grateful for Captain Mercer’s actions in the court when the decision about Topa was made. He did his very best even though it was not enough at the end.”

“… and Doctor Finn?”

Claire smiled. “Despite the danger he went to Kaylon to get you re-activated as he knew how much you meant to me and my family. But why would John not remember? He made him chief of engineering!”

Gordon knew the answer to that. Ed had told him over a beer. “That was Kelly’s idea actually. Ed only went along with it. He never would have come to the conclusion on his own. And Yaphit is probably still pissed about it.”

“That leaves Talla.”

“She’s still very new on the ship. Ed probably hadn’t had a chance to have a big influence on her yet.”

They fell silent for a moment and looked at each other. Then Gordon stated the obvious. 

“Seems we’re in this alone.”

*****

They had talked and planned till late in the night. It was decided that Gordon should go and try to talk to Ed, wherever he was in this timeline. Isaac was to go with him while Claire and Bortus stayed on the ship to gather more information and keep an eye on this weird version of Kelly.

With a sick leave note for two weeks of recovery Gordon and Isaac boarded a shuttle that brought them to the “Olympia” which was on her way back to Earth. It seemed like a long way yet it could not be long enough for Gordon. He had no idea what to say to Ed. He didn’t even know if they were friends in this timeline. This stuff really made his head hurt.

Soon enough they arrived at home. It felt like home and yet it felt differently. Just slight differences, nothing too much, but it set his teeth on edge. He led Isaac to his old apartment. The door opened just fine and inside everything seemed as he had left it. Gordon breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I really could use a drink right now.” He didn’t wait for Isaac’s approval and downed the liquid as soon as it had appeared in the synthesizer.  
In the meantime, Isaac was looking around. He pointed at some photographs.

“It appears that you and Captain Mercer do know each other.”

And right, there were some photographs of them being much younger and more good looking (at least in Gordon’s case, Ed just looked like a dork) back at Union Point. Despite his nervousness Gordon had to smile. Apparently some things did not change, whatever timeline you were in. That gave him confidence.

He pointed Isaac to the computer. “Knock yourself out. Let’s see if we can find where he is right now. I’m going to take a shower. Back in half an hour.”

“Why would I hit myself in the face?”

You never knew with Isaac whether he was serious or not. Gordon chose to ignore his reply. When he was standing under the hot water stream he started to worry again. Man, he hoped he would find the right words to convince Ed that he belonged on the “Orville”.

Eventually he couldn’t delay any longer. Dressed in comfortable clothes he joined Isaac in the living room.

“Have you found anything out?”

“Indeed I have. Luck is on our side as Captain Mercer is on Earth right now as well, recovering from an injury he obtained in a recent battle with the Krill.”

“With the Krill? But we have a peace treaty with the Krill!”

“Apparently not in this timeline. A peace treaty was never signed.”

Gordon realized all of a sudden that he had much bigger problems than just Ed not being captain of the Orville. They had done a lot of important stuff during the past year, which now might never have happened. 

His head hurt. He looked over to the photographs again. “I wonder why there are only pictures of young Ed and me. Check out Gordon Malloy. I don’t want to give Ed a heart attack when I suddenly turn up in case I am already dead.”

Isaac typed a few commands and the information appeared on the screen.

“Okay, I’m not dead. That’s good. But it does not look as if I made much out of myself. That’s not good.”

“It says here that you were forced to leave the academy after an incident.”

“We just had some fun with a shuttle. I admit it was not my best idea but surely that’s not enough to throw me out? Let me see!” 

Gordon scrolled down. Apparently his other self spent some years doing ground engineering work until he was found redeemed enough for another try at the academy. By the time he came back Ed already had left and started a successful career as captain.

For a moment Gordon felt sorry for himself. Then he pulled himself together.

“Okay, I’ll go to Ed. Right now. Where does he live?”

“889 Union Drive.”

That was quite a posh address. Certainly not the neighborhood he had lived in together with Kelly. That one hadn’t been exactly shabby either, but Union Drive… Gordon hadn’t thought Ed would like the people living there. All admirals and captains. With very stiff parties probably. No fun.

*****

Half an hour later he arrived at the address. He had left Isaac at home as he wanted to talk alone with Ed at first.

The house even had a concierge. Visitors were inspected before they were let in.  
“Hi, I want to visit Captain Mercer. I’m an old friend of his.”

The elderly woman behind the glass stayed suspicious. “I never saw any friends nor does he speak of any.”

Gordon had wisely brought one of the photographs showing him with Ed. He hoped that would be enough to allow for his entry.

“But look, that’s me and him. Please let me in, I want to surprise him.”

He gave her one of his charming smiles. It did the trick. She opened the door.

“Tenth floor, elevator’s at the back. Have a nice day!”

“Thank you so much!” Gordon ran to the elevator in case she changed her mind.

*****

Once he arrived at Ed’s apartment door he took a deep breath and pressed the button announcing that someone requested entry. He heard the chime but for a long time nothing happened. Was Ed not at home? He almost pressed the button again when suddenly the door slid open but no-one was to be seen.

Carefully he stepped inside and yelled, “Hello?” No answer. He slowly moved forward. When he rounded the corner he suddenly froze. There was Ed, not exactly pointing his weapon at him, but Gordon noticed how it laid close-by. Instinctively he raised his hands.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Ed’s voice seemed flat, emotionless. His eyes were cold and distant.

“Ed! For God’s sake, is that how you greet an old friend? Come on buddy, it’s me, Gordon!” 

Ed blinked a few times, as if coming back from deep thoughts. He looked at Gordon again, more closely, taking in his pleading face. Finally recognition dawned.

“Gordon? Gordon Malloy from Union Point? How long has it been?”

“I have no idea, you tell me.” Isaac’s research had brought up that after Gordon had left the academy he and Ed didn’t stay in touch and never formed the close friendship that Gordon was used to. It was heartbreaking to see his friend so distant. He wanted to get closer and get him into a bear-hug but he wisely stayed where he was. He had to think carefully what to say to not screw this up.

At least Ed was playing perfect host now. Offering him a seat and a drink. But still there seemed to be a coldness Gordon could not put his finger on.

“So what are you doing here?” Ed leaned back, sipping his Bourbon, his eyes questioning.

“Ah, well, I was just in the neighborhood, wanted to see how my old friend does now…”

Ed laughed but it was a bitter laugh. “Friend? You were no friend. With you it was always party, fun, girls. You weren’t there for me when I needed you in a dark hour so I figured I was better off without you.”

“But I was!” Then Gordon remembered that this was a timeline where Ed never married and therefore never got divorced. “I mean, I was… much younger and immature then. I’m sorry if I left you alone. What actually happened with Kelly?”

That seemed to spark Ed up, but not in a good way.

“Kelly? Ah, yes, Admiral Grayson’s daughter. Apparently too good to go out with someone like me.” Ed finished his drink and poured himself another. Gordon noticed how he favored his right arm, doing everything with his left hand. His right shoulder still must hurt from the injury. Gordon kept his mouth shut, waiting for more. But when nothing came, he prompted softly, “What did she do?”

Ed looked out of the window. As if he had forgotten that Gordon was there he mumbled, “We had a wonderful evening at that first date. I truly felt there was a connection and that we could grow into something serious. But when I called her the next morning, she flatly refused to go on a second date. Didn’t give any reason either. Didn’t tell me what I had done wrong. I begged for another chance but she left me hanging, badly. I figured, if I just worked hard enough, I might win her back. I swore off parties and alcohol and studied, studied. And look, I made something out of myself, captain of a heavy cruiser isn’t nothing, is it? But I never mustered up the courage to ask her out again. In the end I figured I was better off without the ladies. Some people are not meant to lead a happy life. My duty on the ship is all I have now.”

They both were silent for a while after this long speech. Gordon had to absorb what he just heard. It seemed that the Kelly they had sent back had changed her mind on a second date with Ed for whatever reason and that was where all the chaos originated from. How would he be able to fix something that was seven years in the past? 

“Listen, Ed. Put that glass down for a moment. Listen carefully. I’m not the Gordon you know. I’m from a different timeline. One where you and Kelly got married and divorced. And now all three of us serve on the ‘Orville’, you as the captain, Kelly as your first officer and I’m the pilot. And we’re doing good things! We actually signed a peace treaty with the Krill. And they helped us in the battle against the Kaylon. They would have wiped out Earth but we all stood together and were able to fight them off. Ed! Are you listening!”

Gordon had expected any reaction but not this. Ed laughed. It was a bitter laugh.

“Yeah, right. You as a pilot. Do you think I don’t remember that they threw you out of Union Point? You’re drunk. And you’re crazy if you think I believe any of this crap. You should go now.”

With that he pushed off the sofa to show Gordon to the door. He followed automatically, his brain being mushy. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. When he walked past Ed he couldn’t help noticing his glassy eyes and him slightly leaning to the side. Guess who of them was the bigger drunk. Seemed as if Ed already had had a head start. Hopefully that meant that Ed would not remember anything of this conversation in the morning, and wouldn’t report Gordon.

In the door Gordon turned around again. His voice was thick with emotion when he said, “Good-bye Ed. I wish I could help you.”

Then he almost fled, wanting to leave this version of Ed behind as quickly as possible.

*****

He had turned and tossed through the night, not finding any rest. The conversation with Ed played again and again in his head.

Finally morning dawned. After a big cup of coffee and some sandwiches Gordon felt a little better. But it took Isaac to point out that probably nothing he might have said would have made a difference. Time travel and different timelines still were only a theoretical concept. Gordon might draw too much attention towards himself if he continued trying to convince people that it was real. And if he got locked up they would be stuck here forever.

Time for plan B, then.

They had made a deal with Claire that she would be calling every morning at the same time so they could exchange news. And indeed, at 0900 sharp the screen lit up with her face on it. Gordon never was happier to see someone.

“Good morning Doc. How’s things on the ship?”

“Everything’s quiet. Bortus and I try to stay low. It’s difficult to not speak up though. This is not the Kelly that I know. That I call my friend. She can be really bitchy and snappy.”

“Seems she has something in common with Ed after all.” And then Gordon quickly told Doctor Finn about everything that happened last night.

After he finished, she nodded slowly. “It’s almost as if deep down they unconsciously realize that there is a huge gap in their lives, but without exactly knowing what it is that’s missing.”

Gordon poured himself another cup of coffee while Isaac asked, “Doctor Finn, is the Aronov device still on board the ‘Orville’?”

“No, Bortus has searched everywhere, we could not locate it.”

“Then it is safe to assume that it still will be on epsilon 2.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“We will try to locate it and bring it here. Our only chance is going back seven years and somehow convincing Kelly to go onto that date with Ed.”

Easier said than done, Gordon thought. This task seemed to get bigger any minute.

“Why don’t you try Kelly’s father?”

“But he died many years ago!”

“Apparently not in this timeline. She speaks very fondly of him. He must be very proud of his daughter.”

It was settled then. They said their good-byes and soon were on their way to Admiral Grayson. Isaac was trying to get as much information about him as he could.

“It is stated here that Admiral Grayson is very interested in reading science-fiction literature and studies any new technology that gets invented. Hopefully this should be to our advantage.”

*****

Gordon introduced himself to the admiral as being a close friend of his daughter. He wisely chose to leave out that this was in an entirely timeline. Would do no good to blurt out things like that.

He was surprised how jovial the admiral was. He already was retired for health reasons but still very involved in all the happenings in the Union.

“So young man, tell me, what brings you and this Kaylon over to my house?”

“Admiral, we are about to ask you a big favor. Before I tell you more – could you have it arranged to get a certain device Doctor Aronov on Epsilon 2 is working on?”

The admiral leaned forward sharply.

“How do you know of this device? It is well classified, only a few know of it. I demand that you tell me how you know of it!”

“I will tell you but you have to promise to not call the authorities on us. It is a matter of security. Earth security. We have come to warn you about an invasion.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Isaac, tell him. You can do it better than me.”

And so Isaac told the admiral everything that had happened. How Doctor Aronov had showed them the device. How it could accelerate time in a bubble. How that accidentally brought up a younger Kelly. How they tried to fix it and sent her back but now nothing was as it was supposed to be. How the Krill actually were their allies now but what they needed to be afraid of was a Kaylon invasion that could happen any minute. That he probably should call some other admirals and tell them to have some ships ready to defend Earth just in case.

“But you are Kaylon yourself. Why should I believe you?”

“I am going to do a demonstration of what the Kaylon are capable of that nobody knows yet. Please do not be afraid, no harm will come to you and your family.”

And then Isaac opened his head and got out the weapons. After a few seconds he stored them again.

“Holy…” Grayson was lost for words. He thought for a while before he spoke again. “Let me make some calls. I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime I’ll refer you to my wife. She makes the best roasted beef you ever have eaten.”

Gordon hadn’t realized that his belly was making rumbling noises. Happily he took place at the big table. Mrs. Grayson was a nice charming elderly lady and they made meaningless conversation while waiting for her husband to return from his study.

Finally he emerged.

“I’ve made contact with Admiral Halsey. He confirmed that the device is still on Epsilon 2 and that there is no way that you could know about it unless what you said about time travel is true. He’ll have it arranged for the device to be sent to Earth. Aronov says he won’t let it out of his sight so he comes along. Sorry, that’s all I could do. I hope it’s enough for you.”

They shook hands. 

“Good luck on your mission!”

“Thank you, sir. Probably best to still have all the ships in orbit standing by in case we fail.”

“You will make a good captain one day.”

Gordon’s face lit up. “Really? Thank you so much for saying that, sir!”

Then they left, much happier than they had come.

*****

Epsilon 2 wasn’t too far away from Earth so it only took two days before Aronov knocked on their door, having the device with him in a case that was fitted to it. He had been briefed on the way and seemed very excited that his machine could manage for people to time travel through it without losing their life.

But it had yet to be calibrated for this new feature. Isaac and the doctor quickly went to work. It was really helpful having an artificial life form that could store all the necessary data.

Gordon was no slack either. Doctor Finn had gone through her notes again and finally thought she found the variable they might do differently this time.

Original Kelly had told her that she still was a little hungover from the previous night when Ed called. When she had done the mind wipe on younger Kelly she had deleted her memory but failed to fill it with something instead. So after she was sent back she woke up sober and disoriented and with a clear head she dismissed Ed. All they had to do was to make her hungover again before Ed called. That sounded easier said than done. But Claire sent over the recipe of several chemicals Gordon was supposed to mix together and insert into sleeping Kelly with a Hypo.

Finally all preparations were finished. Time for the showdown.

*****

They arrived back at Admiral Grayson’s house. It had turned out that seven years ago he had been posted to Europe for a year and Kelly had stayed in their house when she started dating Ed. The admiral was very delighted he would get to see the device in action.

They set everything up in the kitchen and went through the calibrations again just to be sure. They only had a very short window and only one shot on getting this right. Gordon looked at everyone. Isaac. Aronov. Grayson. His wife had retreated to the bedroom, she did not want to be a part of this. Then Gordon nodded. Now or never.

Isaac switched the device on while Doctor Aronov studied his pad. “So far everything looks well”, he announced. Then they fell silent while the numbers on the display rose quicker and quicker.

All of a sudden an unconscious Kelly appeared on the kitchen floor. Still knocked out from her time travel. Gordon jumped forward and emptied the hypo into her neck without her ever waking up. Then he gave the sign and Isaac turned the switch again. Kelly disappeared.

“That was fascinating. She really looked like Kelly looked seven years ago! But how will we know it worked?”

Gordon just wanted to reply to that when everything went black.

*****

He woke up in his bed on the “Orville”. He slowly looked around his room, nothing seemed to be amiss. After a long hot shower he stumbled onto the bridge.

“Man, you won’t believe this, but I had the weirdest dream ever. Kelly suddenly was captain and her father was still alive, and we had to use time travel to set the timeline straight again. It was absolutely crazy!“

Then he noticed how Isaac, Bortus and also the Doc were looking at him. The Doc was smiling widely, Isaac and Bortus not so much.

“What?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I've read various discussions about how Kelly's decision will change the timeline in forums and on Reddit, some of which made it into this story. I wanted to get it out before the next episode airs. Many thanks to my beta Clez!


End file.
